Taking control
by TeaTheUnicorn
Summary: Meggie has spent her life hiding away from anything she deemed difficult. What happens when she finds herself a victim of a life threatening trap? Short fic. R&R please.


**A.N First attempt at a SAW fic, review please. :)**

Taking control

Meggie awoke with a start, her blue eyes blinking in quick succession as she tried to restore her hazy sight. A sharp pain shot through her legs as she attempted to stand. She looked down, alarmed as she noticed some kind of metal pole hooked through her thigh. She let out a peircing scream and yanked at the protruding object. Just as she felt she had a good grip a television buzzed into life and a manic looking puppet appeared on the screen.

_"Hello, Meggie. I want to play a game. All your life you have taken the easy option, hidden behind those around you and sponged off your loved ones. There is no one here to help you now, in order for you to escape you must take your life into your own hands for once. There is a timer attatched to your chair, once it counts down to zero spikes, not unlike that which is wedged in your leg, will enter your body, rendering you dead. You have one minute. Live or die, make your choice." _

The screen went blank and a flickering light hanging from the ceiling illuminated the room. Meggie let out another strangled scream as she realised the jagged metal peircing her thigh was attatched to the strap keeping her down, and in order to get free she would have to remove it. She blinked back tears and looked wildly around the room, for something, _anything _that could help her.

Meggie wiped clammy hands on her bloody jeans and took a deep, desperate breath. _I've got to do this. I can't die, not now, _she thought, willing herself to be strong. She grasped the pole with thin hands and gave a swift tug, gritting her teeth as the searing pain ran through her system. It moved around an inch before she felt it. Something was caught on the bottom on her leg, poking her small thigh.

"Aah fuck!" She cried as her hands moved to feel beneath her leg. There was a claw, a big, sharp claw attached to the bottom of the spike. She was going to have to pull a _fucking claw _through her leg. "You can do this, you can do this." She tried to assure herself as frightened eyes focused on the ticking timer. _36 seconds left, get a grip girl, you've got to do this, take fucking control of your life for once! _The voice in her head roared at her as she gripped the object once more, this time putting a lot more force into her attempt. The blood slickened spike slid through her grip as she painfully yanked it through her leg. A high, keening wail sliced through the air as Meggie Smith felt the claw graze her bone. She didn't give up, the puppets message drilled into her head.

She paused for a fraction of a second to wrap the bottom of her shirt around the anchor, biting her lip and bracing herself for the final pull. The pain she felt as the skin-warmed metal emerged from the wound with a sickening squelch was undescribable, the young woman wailed and threw it across the room, shaking hands moving to unhook herself from the binding buckles. Her fingers didn't falter once as she swiftly removed herself from the ties, hurtling forwards out of the death-trap with just four seconds left on the fatal clock. She pulled herself across the stone floor with her arms, dragging her injured leg uselessly behind her. She turned icy eyes to watch the deadly spears push up into the place where she had been just moments ago.

Silence fell over her like a curtain as she hauled her body into a standing position using a wall as leverage. She turned her aching head as the television blurred into life once again, the same puppet appeared on the screen.

_"Congratulations, Meggie, you have survived. Now I know you will have a different view of life. Don't repeat your mistakes." _

The puppets message was simple and short and Meggie found herself agreeing with it. _Yeah, I don't think I will be taking this for granted anymore. Man I need coffee. _She thought absently, shaking her head which was becoming increasingly dizzy from the bloodloss. She limped painfully from the room, shuddering a little as an image of her failure polluted her changed mind.


End file.
